Pups & The Rollerskates
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Danny accidentally breaks Elias' roller-skates during a stunt. Can they be fixed & will Danny & Elias make amends?


**PUPS & THE ROLLERSKATES **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OCS**

It was Wednesday afternoon. School had just finished & Angel, Elias & Kelly were at the Lookout with Ryder & the pups. Elias had recently bought a pair of roller-skates & was showing them off to the others. He skated all around the Lookout driveway loop & performed a few tricks. Everyone was amazed at Elias' abilities.

"Wow Elias. I never knew how good you were at skating" said Angel.

"Me either. You have a natural talent for it" said Chase.

"I wish I could be as could as you. I wonder if they sell pup sized skates" said Marshall.

"I could make you some. They're not too hard to make" said Rocky.

"It's like he's skateboarding except he's using shoes on wheels instead. Either way they're still cool" said Rubble.

"Imagine if there was a way to fly with those. That would be even cooler" said Skye.

"It would be pretty cool if they could work on water as well. That would be something I'd love to see" said Zuma.

"You're really lucky Elias. My parents never get me stuff like this unless it's my birthday or Christmas" said Kelly.

"I've always been amazed at how many tricks you can pull off with skates on. You're 1 of the best skaters in Adventure Bay Elias" said Ryder.

"Thanks guys. Soon you'll see what they're really capable of. Danny's doing another stunt this afternoon & I'm letting him use my skates. I can't wait to see what he plans to do" said Elias.

"He better be careful. The last thing we need is for him to get seriously hurt. I wish he wasn't so reckless with his stunts" said Ryder.

"I agree. There are some times where he goes a bit too far with the stunts he performs. At least on roller-skates he surely can't do anything that crazy so I doubt that anything will go wrong" said Elias.

A short time later everyone in town convened on Main Street for Danny's latest stunt. The PAW Patrol were ready in their gear as a precaution in case something went wrong. As everyone gathered round Danny spoke up.

"Welcome citizens of Adventure Bay. Today I, Daring Danny X, will perform a stunt you've never seen before. I will be using roller-skates to traverse this track I made. It will be even more exciting since I will be assisted by small rocket boosters on the back. Get ready for the greatest skating stunt you will ever see" said Danny.

Elias was a bit concerned. He wasn't sure how well his skates would work with rocket boosters attached to the back of them. Nonetheless he shrugged it off believing that nothing would happen. As Danny set off everything started off well. There were lots of twists, turns, loops & other crazy set ups. Until the end of the track nothing had gone wrong. The last part of the track was a big jump. Everyone watched as Danny sped up in the hopes of making the jump. Unfortunately things went wrong & Danny flew through the air unable to correct his position.

"HELP. SOMEONE PLEASE HELP" yelled Danny as he flew through the air. He landed on the ground face down. Everyone was horrified as the PAW Patrol rushed over to make sure Danny was OK. Surprisingly the only injuries Danny had were a few cuts & gashes. After being bandaged up Danny came back to where the crowd was standing. When Elias saw that his skates were broken he became upset.

"YOU BROKE MY SKATES DANNY. WHAT THE HELL?" yelled Elias.

"I didn't mean to. If I hadn't messed up at the end they'd be alright" said Danny.

"MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SO RECKLESS WITH YOUR STUNTS THEN THINGS LIKE THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN. THOSE SKATES COST A LOT OF MONEY. I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TO BUY ANOTHER PAIR. I NEVER SHOULD'VE TRUSTED YOU" yelled Elias as he stormed off. He went over to the park & sat on the swing set. He was mad at Danny for breaking his skates.

" _I really wish Danny would stop doing all these crazy stunts. Almost every time something goes wrong & someone gets hurt or something gets damaged. I never should've trusted him with my skates. I'm such a fool for thinking that his stunt would work. Shame on me"_ thought Elias.

Angel, Kelly, Ryder & the pups came over to make sure Elias was alright. None of them knew how they could fix the situation.

"How are you feeling Elias?" asked Angel.

"How do you think I'm feeling? You'd be feeling upset if 1 of your friends ended up breaking a valued possession of yours" said Elias.

"It was just an accident. Danny didn't do it on purpose. He was just careless" said Kelly.

"What difference does it make? This is all my fault. I never should've let him use my skates" said Elias.

"Don't blame yourself for this Elias. It's not your fault. Don't feel bad" said Ryder.

"WHY SHOULDN'T I? YOU GUYS REALLY AREN'T HELPING RIGHT NOW. LEAVE ME ALONE" yelled Elias as he stormed off again. He went straight home & lay down on his bed. He was feeling quite annoyed. He couldn't see how anyone could fix the situation.

" _This sucks. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. I hope this afternoon has taught Danny a lesson. Hopefully he's realised that being a daredevil isn't as easy as he thinks. If he actually thought things through them maybe his stunts wouldn't always go wrong"_ thought Elias.

An hour later Elias' phone began to ring. He picked it up & answered the call.

"Hello" said Elias.

"Hey Elias it's Ryder. We've got something to show you" said Ryder.

"What is it?" asked Elias.

"Come to the Lookout. You're going to love this" said Ryder.

"This better be important" said Elias as he hung up. As he was walking to the Lookout he thought about what the others had in store for him.

" _Whatever this surprise is it better be good. I'm going to be really annoyed if it turns out to be something completely pointless. I really don't want anything other than my skates. I might as well just get this over with"_ thought Elias.

As Elias arrived at the Lookout he found Danny, Kelly, Ryder & the pups waiting for him. He had no idea what was going on.

"OK I'm here. What's this surprise?" asked Elias.

Rocky stepped forward with Elias' skates. Instead of being broken they were fixed & they looked better than before. Elias couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Are they my skates?" asked Elias.

"Yes they are. We managed to fix them & now they work much better. Give them a try" said Ryder.

Elias put his skates on & tried them out. To his joy he found that not only did they go faster but they had more precision & agility. Elias was pleased to see that his skates were as good as new.

"Thanks guys. These are way better now. I don't know how you do it but I must say it's amazing to see that you guys can always fix everything" said Elias.

"It's good to see that they work perfectly. It wasn't easy but I'd say the effort to fix them was well worth it" said Ryder.

"I'm sorry for breaking them. Next time when I need to use someone else's sports gear I'll be more careful about how I use them" said Danny.

"Thanks Danny. You're forgiven. I'm glad we're still friends" said Elias.

"Me too. So what do think of your skates now?" asked Danny.

"They're a lot better now. Even better than before" said Elias.

"Check the heels. There's something on the back of them that I think you'll find quite cool" said Danny.

When Elias saw that there were mini rocket boosters on the back he was surprised. After trying them out he was completely speechless. His skates were now 100xs better than when he 1ST got them.

"It's official. These are the best roller-skates ever" said Elias.

"I'm glad you like them. The rocket boosters were my idea. I thought that putting them on would make them even cooler" said Danny.

"They are. Thanks Danny. I don't know what to say" said Elias.

"Don't worry about it. Anything to remain friends with you is what matters. A friend is more important than any stunt I've ever done or ever will do" said Danny.

Elias gave Danny a hug. He felt so good to still be friends with him. That night as Elias got in bed he thought about the events of the afternoon.

" _Today was a crazy day. I never would've thought that my skates would end up being improved upon. The PAW Patrol really know how to make miracles happen. I really like the fact that Danny also suggested putting mini rocket boosters on the back. He might be reckless with his stunts sometimes but in the end at least he knows that friendship is more important. Hopefully in the future his stunts will be executed without any errors. I know that if he keeps trying then he'll be 1 of the best daredevil stuntmen in the world"_ thought Elias as he drifted off to sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
